


Peaceful Memories

by nemurinbeam



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chrom and Robin are married, Fluff, M/M, Post Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 11:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemurinbeam/pseuds/nemurinbeam
Summary: Robin always found the night to be peaceful, and often thinks of his life and the memories he's made with his husband.





	Peaceful Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first fanfiction I've written in years so I'm pretty nervous about posting. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

The sound of rain tapping against glass in a rhythmic pattern, a sound that always calmed Robin. He's been awake for gods know how long, either engrossed in a new book he's purchased from the market or, like most nights, lost in thoughts and allowing memories to play through his mind like a movie. He shifts his position in bed, careful not to disturb his sleeping husband beside him and props his head up with his hand, studying Chrom’s features as he slept. The moonlight peeked through the curtain’s opening, illuminating Chrom’s sleeping face. The now crowned Exalt of Ylisse was always a beautiful man and he’s captured the eye and hearts of many, regardless of gender. Though his blue hair and ocean blue eyes were captivating, it was not only his looks that had stolen the former tactician’s heart.

It was Chrom’s unwavering kindness. His selflessness, his faith and honest spirit. Chrom was always the one to rush head first into battle with the stern promises that he would give his life to protect those who need him. He refused to allow the Shepherds- _his_ Shepherds-to do his dirty work for him. No, Chrom was never the type to sit back and relax. He wanted to be right there in battle, keeping a close eye on everyone, making sure everyone was safe and healthy. He cared for his comrades and he treated everyone like equals despite his royal bloodline. He saw the good in people and chose to trust his friends and allies with everything he had. He never left anyone behind. When they marched, they marched as one.

But that faithful day…the day when everything changed. The day when Chrom, Frederick and Lissa happened upon an unconscious Robin lying helplessly in a field. Though he was met with scrutiny, curious of Frederick, it was Chrom who smiled at him and offered a hand.

It was Chrom who always believed in him, who always supported and encouraged him. Chrom trusted him with his life from their first meeting, and never once doubted him.

It was Chrom who saw past Robin’s heritage.

It was Chrom who always loved him, even when Robin felt he was unworthy of it.

And it was Chrom who never let Robin fall into despair upon learning the truth about himself.

But it was something Robin could never understand. Upon their first meeting and the first time they touched hands, he felt an immediate connection to the prince. As if he was drawn to him like a magnet. But they couldn’t be more different.

Chrom was a man born in a life of luxury. He came from a loving family, riches, friends who adored him admirers, and a place to call home.

Robin had nothing.

He was nothing more than a man lying in a field without a memory. A man who was a tactical genius, a skilled mage, but nothing more. No family that he could remember, no friends, no real connections with anyone, and no place to call a home. He was the outsider that didn’t belong in Chrom’s world. He was nothing, and Chrom was everything.

It was a concern Robin brought up to Chrom the night he confessed, the night Chrom presented Robin with an heirloom from the royal family. He remembers that day well, it’s a memory he’ll never forget. Something he’ll cherish until the end of his days, something he’ll always hold close to his heart.

  _“Chrom?” Honey brown eyes widened in surprise at the prince. Never in thousands of years would he expect the prince of Ylisse to confess his undying love and propose to him. Surely this is a mistake. Perhaps someone in the camp cast a lying hex on Chrom…yes, that must be it. “Wh-What is this? Is this…a royal heirloom-?!”_

_“It was crafted to commemorate my birth.” Chrom replies, the smile never leaving his face. He takes a step closer to Robin and reaches for one of his trembling hands. “I’ve kept it close to me, always…waiting for the right person to give it to…Robin-“_

_“Chrom.” Robin retracts his hand and does his best to ignore the wounded look Chrom gives him. “Chrom…I’m sorry but…I can’t accept this. An amnesiac tactician and his prince? No, it’s not right. You deserve someone worthy of wearing this ring, perhaps a noble like Maribelle, not a bum tactician you found in the grass with no home or family-.”_

_“Robin.” Chrom’s stern voice cut him off. Silenced, Robin looks at him and feels his cheeks heat up with a blush when Chrom gently cupped one of his cheeks with his hand. “Robin, there isn’t **anyone** in this world I’d rather be with than you. Do you remember what I said? We are two halves of a greater whole. The bond we share runs deeper than what words can comprehend. We’ve been fighting together for so long, always supporting each other, and you’re the one who encouraged me to keep going after Emmeryn. From the moment we first met, I’ve always felt as if there was a connection with us. Something that always kept us drawn to each other. Until a bit ago…I never knew just how deeply I loved you.”_

_Robin felt his heart stop._

_“I love you Robin. You are more than a bum I found in the grass, more than my genius tactician, more than Validar’s son and you are worth more than all the riches in Ylisse. Robin, you are the wind at my back and the sword at my side-uh, Robin? Are you crying?”_

_Ah, so he is. Robin hadn’t realized tears were spilling freely from his eyes and rolling down his cheeks. He sniffed and closed his eyes as Chrom wiped his tears away. Gods this is embarrassing. Chrom’s pouring his heart out to him and all he can do is cry._

_Chrom chuckled, a beautiful sound that Robin always loved to hear. He slowly opened his eyes to see Chrom’s pleasant, smiling face. “I wasn’t finished, by the way.” Robin laughed, leave it to Chrom to make him smile and laugh even when he’s crying. “Robin,” Chrom continued as if nothing happened. “There isn’t another man, woman, person, or wyvern that I want to accept this ring than you. You are my love, my soulmate, my world. You are my everything. If you accept this ring, we can create a beautiful life together. If you accept this ring…you will have a family. My family. **Our** family. So, Robin, will you marry me?”_

_“C-Chrom…” Fresh tears welled in Robins eyes and he doesn’t bother to wipe them away. “Yes, yes I will! I’ll marry you!”_

_“Wonderful!” Chrom exclaimed and threw his arms around Robin, pulling him into a bone crushing hug. “This is the happiest day of my life!”_

_“But.” Robin squirmed out Chrom’s grasp, his tone serious. “Not yet. We have a responsibility to the people who depend on us for leadership and guidance. We must focus on the soldiers, not on each other for the time being. But one day…this war will end, and we will be victorious. And on that day, we’ll be free to follow our hearts. Will you wait until that day?”_

_Chrom’s smile didn’t falter. Instead, he cupped Robin’s cheek again and knelt down to place a kiss on his lips. After they parted, Chrom rested his forehead against Robin’s and stared lovingly into his eyes._

_“Always and forever.”_

Always and forever.

To others, it may be just a phrase. But to them, it means something more. They gave it a greater meaning. It’s something said at their wedding vows, something the two whispered to each other after saying “I love you.” Something Chrom said after Robin broke down in tears after learning about who he truly is, reassuring him that he’ll always be by his side.

A content sigh escapes Robin’s lips and he reaches a hand out to his husband, nimble fingers gently stroking his hair. The memory always brought a smile to his face, though Chrom always loved to poke fun at how Robin cried not once but _twice_. It’s one of the many beautiful memories they’ve created together since marriage.

His mind wanders to another memory, the memory of when he announced they’re going to bring a child into the world. He remembers it clearly. The morning sickness, constant hunger, strange cravings, and a concerned Lissa following him after he excused himself to empty his stomach in peace and strongly encouraged him to see Libra for a diagnosis. It was only then Libra announced Robin was with child. He remembers how Lissa practically jumped into his arms, elated her and Maribelle are going to be aunts. Robin laughed, hugging her back while Libra watched on in a silent joy.

Robin remembers how he finally told Chrom, who was practically sprouting white hairs worrying that he might be sick and dying.

_“R-Really?!” Chrom’s eyes sparkled at the news. Robin nodded, a hand over his stomach. He was only a few weeks along, but in a strange almost comforting way, he’s proud that he’s carrying a new life. A new addition to their family. Chrom hugged him tightly, crying that he’s going to be a father, they’re going to be parents._

_Through the entire nine months Chrom was Robin’s rock. Whatever he needed at any time of day or night Chrom provided. They shared excitement upon learning their future child is going to be a baby girl, the future princess of Ylisse. He was present through all of Libra’s examinations to make sure everything’s progressing smoothly, and even stayed up with him deciding on baby names._

_“Elwin?” Chrom suggested one night._

_Robin made a face. “Too close to ‘Elwind’. What about…Minerva?”_

_Chrom stared at him. “You want to name our daughter after Cherche’s wyvern?”_

_“Nevermind.”_

_Chrom paused and furrowed his brow in thought. Then he smiled. “I’ve got it. Lucina.”_

_Robin blinked, repeating the name to himself a few times. “Lucina, child of light. It’s a beautiful name. I love it.”_

_Nine months later, Chrom and Robin welcomed their beautiful daughter Lucina into the world._

_Now two years later, they welcomed their second child, Morgan, Lucina’s baby brother into their world._

Robin felt himself tearing up as he thought of the beautiful family he made with Chrom. Just thinking of his children brought tears to his eyes, their births were easily the greatest days of his life, right up there when he married Chrom. He sniffed, sitting up in bed to wipe away his tears.

“…Robin?”

Uh oh.

Chrom’s voice caught his attention, Robin had accidentally awakened him. His voice thick with sleep, Chrom blinked and squinted in the darkness. Chrom’s hand reached in the dark, searching for Robin’s hand. Robin offered his hand and Chrom immediately held it, intertwining their fingers together. “Is something wrong?” He asked.

“No, no.” Robin shook his head. “I was only thinking of the memories we made together.” Chrom smiled, bringing Robin’s hand up to his mouth and kissing the back of it. “Which ones?” He asked.

Robin blushed. “The day you asked if I would marry you. And the birth of our children.”

“Our favorite memories.” Chrom opened his arms for Robin, signaling to come into his arms and he obliged. Robin laid down, nestling his face in the crook of Chrom’s neck and closed his eyes as his husband wrapped his strong arms around his frame. Perfect.

“What’s your favorite memory of us?” Robin asked curiously. Chrom hmm’ed and for a second Robin thought he went back to sleep. “The day we met.” Chrom replied. Robin moved his head to see Chrom’s face. “Really?”

Chrom nodded. “The day we first met is one of the greatest days of my life. I didn’t know it then but, I found the love of my life.” He yawned and tightened his hold on Robin. “If I hadn’t come across you in that field…”

Robin didn’t want to think about that.

Sensing his husband distaste at the “what if we never met” scenario, Chrom nudged him. Once he had Robin’s attention he placed a kiss on his lips. Kisses were always common among the two, but the sign of love and affection always sent Robin’s heart aflutter. They parted and Robin resumed his position of nuzzling in Chrom’s neck.

“Let’s get some sleep, yeah?” Chrom sounded close to going back to sleep. Robin nodded and closed his eyes, focusing on the sound of Chrom’s breathing.

“Chrom?”

“Yes love?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Always and forever?”

Chrom yawned. “Always and forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oof....my Chrobin loving heart. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this! I did take some lines from Unassuming Venusaur's Gay Awakening: Robin & Chrom's S Support (you should DEF check it out!!) and canon material. I might write some more Chrobin fics, with f!Robin too and maybe some Chrom/Morgan father/son bonding fics.  
> If you want to follow me on social media my tumblr is http://nemurln.tumblr.com/ and my twitter is https://twitter.com/DREAMLOlD !! 
> 
> Comments / kudos and any feedback is appreciated! Thank you for reading!! <3


End file.
